The Final stand
by TrodianD98
Summary: Noble 6 final fight, a Spartan to the very end.


The final stand of Noble team.

"That's it...its over..." Noble six followed The Pillar of Autumn until she disappeared into orbit. For a moment Six smiled if he or the rest of noble team hadn't stopped the covenant battle cruiser...noble team. Six looked back at the Mac cannon, noble 4 made his last sacrifice there. Six looked back to were he last saw The Pillar of Autumn, in the falling light more covenant drop ships began to appear in her wake. Six pulled the receiver back on his assault rifle, "See you on the other side..." he whispered jogging down the slope.

A light mist had fallen over the wreaked depo, Six pinged his rader again , small movement here and there but not close enough to worry about. He'd been surprised to even find this place to figuring most of the UNSC would have taken what they could carry and get out. There were two chain guns set up in a small tower in front of him both were battered and well used but functional all the same. He also found a warthog but its engine was damaged beyond repair, as was it turret. Once again Six stared up into the sky, small pinpricks of light lit it up every once awhile *what ever the UNSC left behind* Six looked back down at the ground, a small blip appeared on his radar then another, and another, until...Six stood up slowly, he smiled something he'd thought he'd never do again.

It was a good fifteen minutes until the first Covenant showed up, a group of grunts and a jackle with a beam rifle. Six picked them off with a DMR he"d found in a storage locker, seven shots later seven blue blooded bodies lay on the ground. There was a roar across the plain, several elites burst into the fray, by there armor Six could tell they weren't veterans, a few burst from a chain gun finished them of soundly. Six was suddenly knocked back away from the turret a grunt had fired a fully charged plasma shot at him. A wave a nausea swept over him but he dismissed , there were more Covenant than before as he stood by the towers railing. A seraph drop-ship opened fire with it plasma turret forcing him to abandon the tower. On the ground several jackles found more than there barged for as a one ton Spartan fell on their heads, Six pulled out his assault rifle "20 rounds dam..." he muttered spraying an unfortunate Jackle with a quick burst. The Covenant kept coming ,endless masses of grunt, jackles, and elites, Six found himself using covenant and USMC weaponry alike just to survive. He had just finished taking out a turquoise armored elite when his shield flared and died. Six stared confused at the flashing red bar "What the..." The spartan was literally blow away buy a fuel rod canon. Six coughed blood, the read out on his HUD showed several armor breaches and internal bleeding, he stood up slowly his helmet suddenly cut of his air supply. Six frantically torn it off and threw it away, the helmet landed a yard or so away from him facing in his direction. The spartan panted as he pulled out his pistol, several Sangheli Elites stood in a semi circle around him. For a solid minute all was quiet all that could be heard was the grunts methane tanks weaving. Then the first Sangheli elite roared and charged Six fired a single shot blowing his brains out, another two finished the second off. Six relived him of his energy sword. Which he thrust into the third who had tried sneaking up on his back, the fifth and sixth suddenly grabed him and threw him down. Six kicked the sixth away slicing open his midsection in the process, the fifth took that moment to slam his own sword through Six's stomach. The lone spartan barred his teeth then swung the nearly depleted energy sword and beheading the last elite. Six scrambled up and ran through the shocked masses, it wasn't until he made it inside the garage did the covenant wheel around and charged. Six slammed a blood covered hand over the door realease the steel door closed instantly killing two grunts and a elite. Six slid down to a siting position, he pulled on the energy swords handle until it came out. The spartan stiffled a scream as the weapon burned its way out of him. The covenant were pounding on the door, Six made to stand "Nope just gonna stay right here." his legs buckled underneath him. "So this is it?" he asked aloud, Six leaned back and looked up at the skylight. The sky was all black now, Six could see the covenant cruisers preping to glass Reach. He held up a shaking hand toward the stary night sky then made a fist "So be it then..." the covenant were using there plasma pistols to cut open the door, Six opened the control panel on his chest, he entered in the code then fell back. 20 seconds...Six recalled his first moments on Reach...15 seconds...everything was in chaos the covenant were coming in masses everyone was panicking trying to find a way off planet no one cared for any other...10 seconds...Then he met noble team and for the first time since he ever became a spartan...1 second...he felt like he'd belonged. Self destruct activated. The covenant had jus t made it through the door when the minuter reactor vaporized them and everything else in a mile radius.

Reach 10 years later.

A single dust cloud trailed down the open plain on reach. The mongoose was practially flying when it came to an sudden screaching stop. "Repeat that again Cortana." said Spartan 117aka "Master chief", Cortana, an A.I or Artificial intelligence, enlarge his minimap "There see it?" there was a faint green blip John could barly make out what it said "What is it?" he asked curtly. Cortana minimized it "It an IFF tag very faint but there..." she put up a way point, john heard the hesitation in her voice "Everything alright Cortana?" The AI had gone silent, John sighed then fished tailed to the waypoint.

John slowed the mongoose to a stop "You sure this is it?" he asked, Cortana rolled her eyes, at least thats what he thought she did. "Yes this is it" he replied in a huff.". John got off the atv, a hundred yard to his left was an old USMC fuel depo which looked to have seen better days. Something caught Johns foot nearly causing him to fall over "You alright?" said Cortana noncanterly, John nealt down to inspect what he'd tripped over. It was a metalic piece of sorts, he tugged on it and a helmet came out of the earth. "Guess that explains the signal-Cortana?" the AI had turned into a hologram her hand rested on the shattered face. "Its been such a long time..." he heard her say, "Cortana?" the AI took her hand off the helment "Sorry John..." the Spartan ran his hand over the helmet brushing away the dirt " He was just like you, you know." Cortana murmured , John took the memory chip out the back of the helmet "Who was just like me?" he asked looking a t the chip in his hand. Even though Cortana could necisarly look up, she brought up the night sky from so long ago the last time she ever saw the only other spartan to ever accompany her "His name was...Noble Six a spartan to the very end."

**And that's it this is how I portrayed the ending Reach which if you havent played was freaking EPIC. Also like to point out that I kinda just freelanced this entire thing**


End file.
